


Endearments

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Endearments, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Slice of Life, Very Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's cooking, Jethro's enjoying the view and the smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments

**Author's Note:**

> Where this one came from, I have no idea. Can happen at any point after Tim first appears, but in my mind he's already lost weight and this was always considered an established relationship when I wrote it. Contains no spoilers.

Tim was working away in the kitchen wearing jeans but no top, his hips swaying to the tune in his head as he sucked some sauce off his thumb and perused the spice rack in front of him. Gibbs stood there at the archway grinning as he took in the sight of his lover and partner. As the young man turned, he stopped as he registered the other man’s presence and noticed the slightly damp hair. “Hey Jet. How long have you been home?”

 

He pushed himself off the archway and entered the kitchen. “About half an hour. Decided to take a shower to get rid of work.”

 

Tim stepped against him as Jethro wound arms around his waist. He laid hands flat against the man’s chest, feeling how firm it was through the pale blue tee he was wearing. He pouted as his green eyes looked up and locked with the blue in front of him. “Hmm. You were naked in the shower and you didn’t tell me?”

 

The silver-haired man grinned at the tease and cupped the young cheek in front of him. “I didn’t want to disturb the smells that you were conjuring up in here and anyway, I wanted to enjoy some unadulterated Tim watching.”

 

The man blushed. “Jethro!”

 

“But don’t worry too much about missing me naked. I have plans for later that involve locking all the doors and getting you as naked as I can get you.”

 

“Well, as long as you promise that you’ll be naked too.”

 

There was a little growl from the older man’s throat. “Oh babe, just try and stop me. I love you, my little Computer Geek.”

 

The nickname had long been an affectionate endearment between the two of them, and indeed, there was no malice in it. Tim kissed him softly and lovingly, filling it with such promise, but eventually they had to part, their breathing a little heavy. “And I love you, Carpenter Boy.”


End file.
